far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Yggdrazil
History Yggdrazil is one of the important cities of Hroa. It was originally created for the agricultural needs of the Hroan population and is located on a massive flat plain and partially into the sea, to make room for several multilayer biospheres. The biggest of the biospheres, The Terran Sphere, used to have hundreds of stories worth of genetically enhanced plants with Terran origin, but after the Scream, it has been used to preserver what is left from Terra and the empty stories have been used to grow Hroan specialties instead. Due to its original purpose, Yggdrazil is one of the biggest cities on Hroa in area, though it is only classified with a medium sized population. When ACRE began supplying the sector with food, several of the biospheres became unnecessary, and was then converted to beautiful parks and districts where the population can enjoy nature without the need of masks. The large beautiful spaces and the focus on agricultural industry, have made Yggdrazil a cultural hub, famous for its quality breweries and vineyards that stretches thorough the city. Landmarks Other than the Terran Sphere, there are a few landmarks that are famous for Yggdrazil. These are the Branching Flower Garden, the Infinite Hedge Maze and the Shoppingdome. Branching Flowers This biosphere is a fairly large have contains several small hills, but what makes it famous is the hundreds of small pathways that take the visitors through artistically arranged flowers of all kinds. Along the paths are strategically placed café’ placed to provide food and drinks. This makes Branching Flowers an ideal place for a date. The Infinite Hedge Maze The Infinite Hedge Maze is a large complex maze that stretches as a ring around Yggdrazil’s inner districts. All entrances of the maze is interconnected in a strange structure that makes it easy to get lost and end up in another district, thus both locals and turists enter the maze in the hopes of finding an unknown part of Yggdrazil when they exit again. The common transportation between the inner and outer districts is to take one of the many tunnels or bridges to avoid the maze. The Shopping Dome In one of the inner districts is an old biosphere, right next to the Infinite Hedge Maze, that have been repurposed into a commercial district. The Shoppingdome offers the population of Yggdrazil to do their shopping as close to outdoors as possible on Hroa without requiring a pressure mask. The outdoor market offers all kinds of wares both local and imported. Many of the local breweries and vineyards have outdoor bars advertising for their drinks. Noble families There are several noble House Serpens estates in yggdrazil, but only a few of those are notable. Amongst these are the Nidhogg Compound, the Morrigana Estate and the Werner Estate. Nidhogg Compound Home Estate for the Ancient family Draz, it a compound of stylish but old houses spread throughout a beautiful area filled with colorful flower parks, roaming streams and ponds, and tall, broad-leafed forests. The estate is located in a walled off, private biosphere, with the main entrance being a long tree alleyway with flowers and statues leading into the middle of the compound. Morrigana Estate The Morrigana Estate is the home estate of the Kol family. The entire estate is in the sea that is part of Yggdrazil, to support the growth of the Kol family specialty, which is a rare Hroan juicy seaweed, whose berries produces an exquisite wine, known as "Nagaraj Moscato". The main building has a single story above the water level, but otherwise it extends down into the sea, with wide windows showing off a wide variety of underwater flora and fauna. Werner Estate In one of the outer districts is a large biodome containing a large beautiful forest. The trees are tall and thick, some of the biggest trees on Hroa. Inside the forest is the Werner mansion, an artful building, that is carefully terraformed and sculped to make it seem like a tree, just growing amongst others of its kind. Category:Cities Category:Hroa Category:House Serpens